


Strange Chicken 奇怪的懦夫

by Sophia2000



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Episode: s02e10 The Legion of Doom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25682206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia2000/pseuds/Sophia2000
Summary: 一个安静的时刻引向了一些新的事。
Relationships: Damien Darhk/Malcolm Merlyn





	Strange Chicken 奇怪的懦夫

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wrothmothking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrothmothking/gifts).
  * A translation of [Strange Chicken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23208877) by [wrothmothking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrothmothking/pseuds/wrothmothking). 



> This is one of the most amazing works about Damien/Malcolm I have ever read!  
>   
> 这篇文是我读过的最精彩的Damien/Malcolm文之一！

与Damien共事，让他想起了旧时在刺客联盟的日子，那些他尚未成为联盟首领的岁月——同样的烈火铸就他们钢铁般的身心，而正因为如此，他们的行动就像彼此的回声，协同行动，运筹帷幄，呼啸疆场，直至他们成为唯二的赢家，昂首伫立在战地之上。但是，他们之间还存在更多说不清的东西：皮肤下永远存在的嗡嗡悸动；还有每当Damien对他微笑或向他发射极度不快的瞪视时，他血管内穿过的滋滋电流。起初，他误以为是恐惧，把它深深锁进心底，以躲避随之而来的耻辱。在适应了他们之间的伙伴关系后，鉴于他们所过的生活，二人在彼此身边，可以免受任何人的伤害，所向披靡，坚不可摧。Malcolm发现这样的生活很开心。戏谑与嘲讽，玩耍与争斗，两者之间的界线仅有一线之隔，区别全凭心情而定。然而他欢迎这种偶尔的敌意，不是为了与之角力或操纵人心来防守自我，也不是对Damien一味的放纵。他只是顺其自然，做最自然、最真实的自己，让出关系的控制权。只是一种大意，一种他多年来没有对任何人或物给予过的奢侈。但他觉得很快乐。

（除了Tommy的死，以及Thea自困于着火的高塔。还有Damien不记得他们过去/未来的结盟，这并非全然的不幸，只是Malcolm忘记了，他现在顺实况而动，而非一个精心操控对话的人。他会提到一些事，一些片段的对话，接着Damien投来毫无波澜的凝视在他的胸口产生了一股可怕的冷意。他不应该忘记：这个Damien更狂野，更嗜血，没有妻子和女儿的束缚，还有一个即将实现的蓝图。Malcolm发现他并不介意这种区别，只是其中的缺失让他低落）

“你有什么心事吗，Malcolm？”

说曹操曹操到。

“别担心，与你无关。”Malcolm撒谎，舌头上满是甜蜜的毒液。

“在忧虑？像你一样的人也会烦心一些小事吗？”

这句话苦涩又恼怒地刺激着他，就像这些天来所有的事情一样。他们有相同的身高，但Damien更加宽阔的身板和霸道的个性让他更显高大。他是名副其实的一城之主，很可能在刺客联盟之前，他的名望就已经具备了。他要让自己成为一位王者，而刺客的那一面是他与生俱来的，这反映自他身体柔韧、惊人的肌肉结构，暗黑的气质，诡诈的才能，以及这背后可能有亦可能没有的武力后盾。Damien生来就并非属于刺客联盟；刺客联盟是Malcolm的归宿。

如果联盟还存在的话，这种想法倒是一种安慰。

就目前而言，他有自己，身边有Damien，偶尔还有Eobard——如果在一个更不同的层面上看的话。因此，尽管Malcolm的脑袋里肆虐着暴风骤雨，他并没有知难硬碰，而是践行了“任其自然”的精妙艺术。“宁静啊，你的名字是Merlyn。”【1】

Malcolm嘲弄一声，“可爱！”

Damien捧住自己的脸颊，勾起嘴角。“很高兴你这么认为。”

说实话，Malcolm会把Damien归为“英俊”，或者“标致”，起码以一种男性化的方式归档。但称呼他“可爱”几乎就是公然的侮辱，因为这个词用在这里惨绝人寰地不合适。

他大脑中的动态活动一定在某种程度上被人看见了——当视线逡巡于Damien的身体，他的眼睛在恍惚的热度中变得深暗，静得能听见心跳的沉默被他们所陌生的紧张感占据，他的头因好奇而倾斜，使脖颈显出一个脆弱、迷人的弧度。Damien的表情小心翼翼地转变为不动声色。他漂亮的蓝眼睛中充斥的寒冰融化了。

“我不得不说，Malcolm，我从未想过你会让自己屈服于色欲。”他顿了顿，露出一个微笑。“或者说是痴情？”

要否认这一点很容易。翻个白眼，转身就走。用皱眉和咆哮表达自己的厌恶。不管他认为Malcolm的肢体语言是在尖叫着表达什么，他都可以把对方做出的如此自负的假设打回去。但他还没有对Damien撒过谎，这里有一种陌生的纯洁在他们之间，他不想玷污它——它还没有被玷污，也还没有因谎言而玷污。他们都是成年人，若其中一人因为正常的欲望而产生了些许不太方便的感受，正巧被对方抓个正着不也是很正常的事吗？它无伤大雅。不过是又一件当Damien感到快活或残忍时嘲弄他的好料罢了。

“人人都有需要。”他说。耸耸肩。

“这么无所谓的吗。”Damien皱起眉嘀咕一声。

当对方一步一步靠近，Malcolm坚守住阵地，一动不动。他们之间的距离缩近至一英尺，然后是半英尺。Malcolm不得不像鹤一样伸着脖子望着Damien，他仍旧坐在椅子上——接着很快，他就不是唯一坐着的那个了。Damien正面跨坐在他的大腿上，两只膝盖框住了他的大腿两侧，这是一种考验，亦是一种挑逗。这和他在脆弱时刻允许自己做的那些闲散白日梦不同，因为他以为自己会是Damien腿上的那个人，因为他的体格质量更小。他是对的；这是一个不自在的姿势。他们都是随时容易发起攻击的人，Damien面对着墙壁，而Malcolm被他牢牢压在身下，动弹不得。Damien身上的温暖原本给他带来的愉悦，被对方的渐渐逼近抹去得一干二净。他的脖子酸。

Damien用一种不容抗拒的力道捏住他的下巴，这让Malcolm再也无法闷闷地瞪着他的锁骨。当他们的目光相遇，他发现那里有着一个他无法鉴别的问题。

而他没有时间去想。

或者也许他有，当Damien的脸慢慢地、一寸一寸地靠近他的脸时，时间一定在不紧不慢地“滴答滴答”作响。但对Malcolm来说，时间很可能根本不复存在了。世间的真实只剩下他们两人：热度、压在他身上的重量、Damien柔软而带着茉莉花香的手部皮肤、打在他脸上的轻轻鼻息。甚至连椅子也从他们身下消失，让他们悬浮在一个他没有办法处理的虚空中。直到这几秒钟的时间之前，Malcolm从不曾意识到会发生什么，因为过去没有一次停留的目光、不必要的触摸或公开的情感来暗示他们的可能性。但也许Damien也一直在躲藏，但这安静的时刻和诚实的伙伴关系带来的舒适感迫使他走到了光下。那微笑，那不满的低语，这种奇怪的懦夫博弈，目的不是要成为坚持到最后的人，而是要他们两个人都坚持到最后。

接下来发生的事情是这样的：他们接吻了。Damien的唇软软的，能够尝到他的草莓润唇膏的味道，分开时，他发觉了茶叶里的薄荷香。不由自主地，他的双手捧上了Damien的脸庞。

当他们分开的时候，他的脑海里有一个小小的声音在警告他要小心。不管发生什么，都不可能有好的结局。绝对没有。Malcolm相信这个。

然而，他并没有把Damien从他身上推开，而是把他拉近，陷进了另一个吻。

注释：

【1】改编自《哈姆雷特》：“脆弱啊！你的名字是女人。”


End file.
